


Spunky Tomboy

by XTeikaku0



Series: Makotobuki [5]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Casual Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Masturbation, Mating Press, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTeikaku0/pseuds/XTeikaku0
Summary: Makoto takes interest in an African exchange student after discovering of her "relieving her stress" in the school bathroom. Quick smut.
Relationships: Makoto/Elena
Series: Makotobuki [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480262
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Spunky Tomboy

The ringing of the school bell was obnoxiously louder whenever Makoto was napping, but it let her know that her lunch period had finally arrived and she stood up and gave her arms a long stretch. Ibuki wasn't due to meet with her until the end of the day, so Makoto decided to kill some time by training on the rooftop. She picked up her bag and hoisted it over her shoulder and quickly joined the herd of students pouring out into the hallway. On her way to the stairwell, she decided to head into the bathroom really fast to splash some water onto her face as she was still a bit sleepy.

Just as she opened the door, a low, soft moan could be heard from one of the stalls. "The hell?" 

The girl sniffed the air, smelling a musky, masculine aroma filling the restroom, something only Makoto was familiar with herself. Makoto dropped her bag and slowly walked towards the stall, the moaning growing louder and the breaths getting quicker as she got closer. She knocked on the door, "Hey, uh...everything okay in there?"

The moaning stopped, along with a sloppy, gushy-like sound. "U-Um..." an odd accent answered. 

Makoto tilted her head. "Wait. Elena? Aren't you the new exchange student?" she asked, taking note of her weird accent, as well as recognizing her scent from previous tournaments. "Funny, didn't think you'd have the jitters here of all places."

"Makoto? Oh god, this is so embarrassing." Elena moaned. "I'm a little busy, v-very...busy.."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I know it's a little awkward for me to approach you while you're doing your business. I'll just—" Suddenly, Makoto heard footsteps accompanied by a group of voices coming into the bathroom and her heart nearly stopped as the 6'0 girl opened the door and yanked the tiny girl inside, locking it behind her. Elena pulled Makoto close and held her breath, prompting the smaller girl to do the same. As the two quietly, and unnecessarily, hid from the gossiping girls, Makoto felt something tenting up and poking her in her own anxiety driven erection, and her face slowly flushed a deep red. She could feel Elena's heart beating out of her chest, looking up at the dark skinned girl, who was nearly intoxicated by her own aroma, biting her bottom lip as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Th-This sucks! I've been suffering through first period and I won't have time to finish u-up..."

"Hey, Elena.." Makoto whispered, looking down to the floor. "I could.. _help_ you. If you want."

Elena looked down, and grew noticeably harder, her crystal blue eyes meeting Makoto's flustered, dark gaze. The smaller girl looked away bashfully, pushing her knee against Elena's bulging panties, making her shudder softly. As the girls left the restroom, a large lustrous smile was branded on Elena's face, nearly scaring the other girl. "I knew you were a good friend, Makoto-chan!" 

"Y-Yeah.." Makoto smiled nervously, her own heart now racing, with all of the blood in her body rushing to her face and her crotch. She didn't think she be able to meet Elena in such an awkward situation, but she figured a quick fuck with an old tournament buddy wouldn't be all that bad. Ibuki probably wouldn't mind sharing Elena, but Makoto's thoughts were interrupted when the taller girl lifted her up and spun her around to pin her in the corner, squatting down and placing a hand on Makoto's chest, "Can I see yours? Does it have a name?"

"Name? Who in the hell names their dick, that’s so weird!" Makoto exclaimed silently, her face so red that she was afraid that she'd have a severe nosebleed. The melanated teen unbuttoned Makoto's shirt and revealed her bound breasts and rock solid abs, purring as her baby blues scanned them thoroughly. Elena pouted at the girl's comment, looking undeniably cute when doing so, and replied coyly, "Well _Rhino Horn_ seems to like you very, very much." and pulled out her massive, veiny, black erection. It was long and fat, throbbing idly as precum leaked from the tip, with the girl cupping her sagging scrotum. 

Makoto covered her mouth and widened her eyes. "Jesus!"

"Now, let me see yours~" Elena purred, pulling down Makoto's panties and being rewarded with a long, chubby, tanned cock with sagging, wrinkly balls. "It looks so good, and smells appetizing." The taller girl drooled, "Mmm, please don't move..."

"Wait.." Makoto muttered, her voice too low for Elena to pick up. She ran her fingers through Elena's platinum blonde hair, shuddering as she felt Elena's breaths, inhaling and taking in her scent. "Elena.." Makoto moaned through her teeth, looking down at the girl with an embarrassed glare, while she looked up at her with lovesick puppy dog eyes.

Inebriated by Makoto's dick, Elena dove in nose-first and had begin to tongue at the base of the scrotum sack, kissing and slurping up the sweat from her dick, earning a few light moans from her partner. With one hand stroking at her own dick and the other one clamped around Makoto's wrist, she teased at the girl's bountiful cock with her thick, glossy lips and wet tongue, shoving her face further into Makoto's crotch to taste more of her sour flavor. Huffing softly, Elena gently bit down on the saggy skin as she stroked faster, lapping her tongue over Makoto's balls. Retracting her tongue, Elena pecked at Makoto’s shaft softly, planting wet kisses up and down her twitching cock.

"Elena! A-Ahh!" Makoto moaned, which only made the girl pull her panties off completely and lift up her legs, putting them on her shoulders for easier access as she ate her out relentlessly. "E-Elenaahhhaa~, I—fuck..."

With impressive agility, Elena grabbed Makoto and had gotten her onto the floor, spreading her thighs as her dick slowly rose up, glistening with saliva. Licking her lips lustfully, she grabbed onto Makoto's hips and dove back into her crotch, slurping loudly as she assaulted her balls and pussy with her tongue, kissing deep into the base of her dick. Retracting from her crotch, Elena licked her lips and looked up at Makoto with a big, bright smile. "Sorry, I can get a bit carried away." she giggled.

_Do it more often_ , Makoto thought as she regained her breath, standing up to lean against the wall. "You—uh— really seem to like my crotch, weirdo." was the only thing she could say after receiving something as otherworldly as that, her mind still in a daze.

"I never thought I'd meet another girl with a penis, it's exciting. Have you fucked someone with it?" Elena asked curiously.

"That's very personal, and yes I have." Makoto rolled her eyes. "Me and Ibuki are dating.."

"That's so adorable. Although, I have another question." Elena smiled and stood up, towering over the small girl. "Have you ever _been_ fucked?"

Makoto bit her lip and folded her arms, trying to hide a smile. She's played with toys but has always been the one in control, but with Elena rivaling her in size, she was curious about what being on the bottom was like. "And if I said no?"

Elena put her hand on the wall of the stall, leaning closer to Makoto. "I could show you. Besides, I've already lubricated you."

Makoto shuffled in place as Elena's words reminded her of her soggy crotch and rock hard erection, causing her sigh. "You have a point, make it quick we don't have much time before our next clas—"

The ringing of the bell signaled that it was time for the next period, and the halls were beginning to quiet down as students were being settled into their respective classes. The two looked at each other and made a face, with Elena taking the opportunity to steal a kiss from the dumbfounded girl. "I promise to be gentle."

Makoto blushed and lied on the floor, spreading herself open to Elena, who squatted down and forced the girl's legs back farther. "Ah-Ahh! That kinda hurts, y'know." the smaller girl complained, her dick resting on her abs.

"Relax for me." Elena prompted calmly, with Makoto complying, taking a deep breath and adjusting her hips. She felt a bit awkward being the bottom, but she didn't complain since Elena made her feel like a helpless kitten on it's back while a big, growling lion looked down on it. It turned her on, the thrill of being dominated by a stronger foe. The taller girl slowly inserted herself inside of Makoto, with the girl immediately pressing her entire weight onto her and striking Makoto deep against her cervix. "A—AH! Fuh—!" she shouted, her voice nearly pitches higher than normal. Now she knew how Ibuki felt.

Before she could catch her breath from having the wind knocked out of her, Elena had begun repeatedly slamming into Makoto with all of her might, her impressive length being able to reach deep into Makoto's insides and weaken her, making her emit graceful cries of ecstasy that not even Ibuki has been able to do. The dark skinned girl gyrated and ground her hips into Makoto's groin at a different rhythm, seeming as if she was trying to penetrate her cervix and force her into the earth's core, pounding her for what felt like hours. Grappling Makoto into a bearhug, Elena thrusted relentlessly as she squirmed underneath her.

"Elen—AH! Mhmmm!!" Makoto moaned, gripping and scratching at Elena's back as she roughly struck at her weak point again and again, until her moans being silent yelps. Elena pulled out of Makoto and stroked, a geyser and hot, white cum squirting from her tip and landing all over Makoto's abs and breasts. The girl panted and looked up at Elena, who looked relieved and refreshed, stretching energetically.

"Well, that was a good work out! I like the rhythm I adapted with you!" Elena said, smiling as she stood up and adjusted herself. Makoto, her legs still shaking and her mind still jumbled, was struggling to piece together a response to Elena's comment.

"You hit so hard—I think you bruised me, idiot..." Makoto groaned, her own erection completely flaccid after cumming several times.

"I'm sorry!" Elena giggled nervously. "I could heal you up if you makes you feel any better."

Makoto bit her lip. "Can you fuck me like that again, if you do?"

Elena paused, her face turning bright red. She looked away shyly. "....Yes.."


End file.
